


Sunrise

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Benny and Nina share a sunrise together
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sunrise

“Are you ready for us to come clean ?”Nina asked Benny 

Benny held Nina close to him 

Nina’s body melded against his as they watched the budding sunrise

“We’re risking everything Nina”Benny told her 

“Honestly my dad needs to get over his hesitation towards you”Nina mentions to him 

“Your dad is connected and if word gets out my head is on a silver platter”Benny says 

“Well I’ll be right by your side”Nina says to him 

“You look damn good in my shirt by the way”Benny smirked a little at how beautiful she looked 

“Of course I look good in it”Nina’s voice began happily shifting a bit


End file.
